


Obligations and Desires

by Hacyaddict117



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hacyaddict117/pseuds/Hacyaddict117
Summary: A spell requirement thats a little extreme.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a crack fic. But im probably going to add a few more chapters. I just hate how the writers made Macy a virgin and wanted to play around with it. Like why make her a virgin to waste it on Galvin ?Plus why make a character a virgin to then not show an intimate scene of them losing it? But i get it Macy and Galvin had NO CHEMISTRY!

“Have you found anything yet?” Mel asks nervously. She,Harry and Macy had gone through every last book in the attic. Maggie had been taken by the latest demon and they were desperate to get her back. 

“Ah right here, Ashtaroth has taken Maggie” Harry lets out as he keeps focus on the book as he tries to read more.

“A what?” Macy asks as she and Mel step towards him to look at the old book.

“Ashtaroth, is an ancient demon known as the Great Duke of Hell. He is known to be deceptive, his victims are usually those who doubt themselves.“

“And Maggie has been obsessing over not being good enough to get into Kappa. Thats why she was so nervous for her party tonight.” Mel lets out a breath. She feels a wave a guilt hit her. She should have went like Maggie had asked and they wouldn’t be in this mess. “Harry how do we kill Ashtaroth?”

“There is a spell here but it calls for, um” Harry stares at the page hoping he is reading it wrong.

“What is it Harry?” Macy asks. She can see the concern written all over his face. 

“a sanguine virginem, blood from a virgin” He lets out. Not able too look Macy in the eyes. Knowing she understands what the book means.

“So what? We used it for the Harbie and it worked.” She looks to Harry then to Macy. “Unless your not a-“

“No, I still am. It’s just...for Harbie we needed blood of virgin. Not ... from a virgin. “ Macy stutters out.

“I’m not following”

“It means the blood that is drawn during the loss of ones..” he trails off staring at Mel. Hoping she grasps what he is implying but trying hard not to say.

“Oh” she lets out looking at Macy through the corner of her eye. Wishing so much she had the ability to read minds.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry rubbed his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time. He had spent hours reading through ancient texts and Nothing. He was so sure he could find a loophole around the spell but he was at a loss.

Macy had seemed unbothered by their current situation. He understood her determination to get her sister back. Of course he wanted to save Maggie. He just couldn’t help but worry about the long term damage this spell could have.

He and Macy had only been together for a short amount of time. It was all so new. He had not brought up the topic of sex because he didn’t want her to feel pressured. He had figured she would eventually bring it up when she was ready. And while he was a patient man, it was definitely a challenge. He lost count of how many cold showers he had taken since the start of their relationship. Nevertheless he feared moving to fast would severely damage their relationship. He was so deep in thought he hadn’t heard someone enter the attic.

“Harry?” He jumps at his name. But then Macy comes up behind him is wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She placed a gentle kiss to his cheek. “It’s late you should come to bed.” 

He leaned back into her and let out a breath. Finding comfort in her embrace. “I cant, love. I haven’t found anything else on the demon.” He turns around in his seat to face her. “Macy while it is admirable of what you are willing to do for your sister, you shouldn’t have too. I promise I am going to try to find another method to get Maggie back.”

She lets out a soft chuckle as she looks at his worried state. Her heart warms at the way this man will do anything to protect her. She moves to sit next to him. “Harry, this isn’t some big Sacrifice. I...I’ve been meaning to bring it up for a while now but, I’m ready. I’m ready to be with you in that way. “ she turns his head to make him look her in the eyes. “Harry, I love you. Being with you has made me the happiest I’ve ever been. While this isn’t the way I imagined it happening, it doesn’t matter to me because it’s still me and you. So I’m okay with all of this, as long as you are too.

“You love me?” He lets out in shock. As she nods her head he pulls her in for a passionate kiss. 

He pulls back to rest his forehead against hers. “I love you too.” He looks into her eyes and smiles before he places another kiss on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

“You’re sure, love?” Harry asked nervously. They were standing in her bedroom which had somehow become his too since their relationship started. Macy couldn’t help but smile at the candles Harry had scattered around the room. They were meant to move this to the attic at some point, but he had still insisted on the gesture.

“Of course ,I love you.”

She leaned back slightly, a tear still falling slowly down her cheek as she moved her fingers to softly brush his lips. The look she gave him, a look of pure love and complete honestly, of unguarded vulnerability and openness to him, finally pushed him over the edge.

He was on her, suddenly and fiercely, kissing her lips, moving to her neck, lining her jaw, and hands exploring. One minute he was completely hesitant and the next he was all over her, backing her completely against the door as his need to touch her and to taste her consumed him.

Her knees buckled and she could do nothing other than grasp at the back of his shirt. As he trailed hot and needy kisses down her neck, she was overwhelmed with the sensations. He moved to her lips again, sending a trail of fire through her, and setting her body ablaze as it had never been before.

It was a moment of recognition of everything they'd been through together, everything that led them to this inevitable place. Their kisses slowed and their gazes held, both smiling somewhat in amazement that they were finally sharing this moment.

With that, Macy slid her hand back down his arm, laced their fingers and, never taking her eyes from his, led him towards the bed.


End file.
